Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by Meanne77
Summary: one shot Yuuri s'absente pour plusieurs mois mais donne quelque chose à Wolfram avant de partir...


Titre : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir…  
Auteur : Meanne77

Disclaimer : MaruMa ne m'appartient pas, snifouille.

Spoilers : non. Je tripatouille l'univers à ma sauce pour que ça m'arrange ;p

_Ecrit le 30 novembre 2005 ; fin reprise le 6 décembre 2005_

Participation au défi WSAC novembre 2005 : « au coin des lèvres » + Fanwork100 #77 : « au revoir ». Le « au coin des lèvres » est ténu mais je fais ce que je peux vv Mes précédents essais ont mutés en cours d'écriture et le thème du défi en a disparu vv

¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤

– Alors tu t'en vas ?

Debout près de la fontaine, Yuuri rajusta le sac qui lui glissait de l'épaule.

– ­Oui, je suis prêt.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tenais à ce que j'assiste à ton départ.

– Je vais revenir, Wolf.

Wolfram croisa les bras et fixa son fiancé avec défiance.

– Et je ne vois pas non plus l'intérêt que tu passes cet… examen.

Yuuri poussa un léger soupir.

– Je veux avant tout me prouver que je suis capable de le faire. Je veux savoir si j'aurais été capable d'aller à l'université de mon choix, je… Je crois que j'ai besoin de ça pour pouvoir définitivement y renoncer.

Wolfram tourna la tête d'un air hautain.

– Si tu détestes tant que ça être ici avec nous…

– C'est pas ça, Wolf, et tu le sais.

– Non… je ne sais pas…

Yuuri fit un pas, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait.

– Je vais revenir, Wolfram. Je ne m'absente que pour quelques mois, et si vous avez vraiment besoin de moi je rentrerai aussitôt. En attendant, je vous fais confiance pour vous occuper du reste. Je compte sur toi…

– Tu pourrais très bien… « réviser » ici, bougonna Wolfram.

Yuuri secoua la tête.

– Je ne pourrais pas me concentrer sur mes cours et m'occuper de Shin Makoku, je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça. Et à présent que le temps s'écoule de la même façon dans nos deux mondes, je ne peux plus gagner le temps nécessaire à mes études en restant ici.

– … Et pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne là ? Tu nous as déjà dit au revoir tout à l'heure.

Yuuri dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. L'attitude du blond était hostile, et Yuuri savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas mais c'était important pour lui.

Il prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage et posa une main sur sa poitrine.

– Ça, dit-il, c'est mon vrai uniforme de lycéen. Pas l'une des copies que vous avez fait en guise de vêtement pour le Maoh.

– Et alors ?

La main de Yuuri se referma sur le deuxième bouton de sa veste. Il tira d'un coup sec dessus.

– Yuuri ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

– Tiens.

– … Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'un bouton ?

– T'occupe, c'est… une coutume de chez moi.

Il déglutit.

– Normalement, ça se donne à la fin de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, mais… Prends-le s'il te plaît.

Le cœur battant, Yuuri déposa le bouton dans la paume de Wolfram. Puis, gentiment, il lui referma les doigts dessus.

– Et prends-en soin, ok ?

– … D'accord.

Yuuri eut l'ébauche d'un sourire mais ce dernier manqua de conviction.

– Merci.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser au coin des lèvres de son ami.

– Yuu… Yuuri !

– Je reviens vite, promis ! Porte-moi chance ! s'exclama Yuuri en se détournant pour sauter à pieds joints dans la fontaine.

– Yuuri, attends !

Les joues aussi rouges que celles du blond, le Maoh lui adressa un sourire et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de se laisser entraîner par le troubillon qui l'emporterait sur Terre.

Interdit, Wolfram resta un moment figé sur place, un bouton doré d'uniforme dans son poing serré.

– Espèce de poule mouillée ! Tu ne cesses de te plaindre que tu ne comprends rien à nos coutumes mais tu as intérêt à revenir pour m'expliquer les tiennes !

Ça ne devrait ni l'agacer ni même pas l'étonner de la part de Yuuri, de faire quelque chose comme ça et de fuir sans un mot d'explication, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu lui prendre de faire une chose pareille.

Et de choisir un tel moment.

Irrité, il fixa le bouton qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Il le mit à côté du deuxième bouton de sa propre veste, qu'après une brève hésitation il arracha à son tour. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que Yuuri avait voulu dire mais un cadeau n'avait pas de sens si l'on se contentait de l'enfermer dans une boîte. Il le porterait sur lui, alors, en attendant que Yuuri revienne.

Et peut-être qu'à son retour, Yuuri accepterait lui aussi de porter le sien.

(Fin. Cette fois c'est la bonne !)

¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤

NdA : L'idée vient d'une lecture intensive du manga _Kusatta _(de Kodaka), qui m'aura éclairé sur la signification de cette histoire de boutons qui revient régulièrement dans les manga ou en japanimation (et notamment dans l'épisode 27 de _Kyou Kara Maoh_…). Pour simplifier, lorsqu'un lycéen finit le lycée (trois années d'étude), les boutons de son uniforme servent souvent de souvenir et sont donc arrachés (voire donné…). Le deuxième bouton en partant du haut est censé être donné à la fille, hem, je veux dire à la personne que vous aimez… Ou grosso modo quelque chose comme ça.


End file.
